


come fly with me

by shuantics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kinda-ish. yeah its there), (slight) Biting Kink, (some good healthy pwp bcause i haven't written top josh in a while), (this is kinda like a rollercoaster lmao. one minute its pure smut the next its fluff. don't ask), Hyung Kink, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, bttm!jihoon, canonverse, top!joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: It'd beenwaytoo long.





	come fly with me

It'd been so long.

"Jesus  _Christ,_ " Jihoon hisses. His usually nimble fingers stutter and struggle to work open Joshua's belt. "Couldn't have just worn sweats?"

Joshua breathes out a laugh. "You're the one who said you liked me in jeans," he retorts. He smiles down at his partner, whose furrowed brow and tongue poking past his lips contracted adorably with his legs spread wide to accommodate Joshua's body. They were agonizingly close, cramped together inside the aeroplane bathroom, but still managing to be separated by layers of clothing thatJihoon was so desperately trying to be rid of. "Something along the lines of, 'Shua... your ass looks  _so—_ "

"Shut up," Jihoon groans through gritted teeth. Finally, the loop comes loose, and with a breathy sigh, Jihoon pulls the material from the former's hips quickly sifting off Joshua's jeans before he dances both his hands up his boyfriend's spine. "I do," he replies. "Just not when I'm in a hurry."

Joshua smiles high into his cheeks, stepping closer to Jihoon and pushing his hips further back onto the tiny counter. "It's a six-hour flight," he points out, curling a finger under Jihoon's chin and watching as the latter bites his pink lip.

Shuffling to sit up straight, Jihoon starts to lift Joshua's shirt, hands finally being able to sprawl against the taller's tanned skin as he hums. "Yeah? And how many times can we go in that time, hm?"

It'd been _way_ too long.

Joshua hadn't felt the feeling of danger like this in such a long time: sitting in the plush seats of business class, Jihoon's hands cupped Joshua's thigh, slowly edging up, closer and closer to his crotch. He choked back a groan, looking around at the minimally populated sector but still feeling the heat rise to his cheeks at the idea of being seen like this.

"Ji," he whispered. He could see the smile curl Jihoon's lips as he pretended to be totally focused on his phone. From behind them, someone coughed, and Joshua sank his teeth into his lip before he scooped Jihoon's hand in his. "Bathroom," he said quietly. Somewhere more private.

But still, in here, a moan too loud could give them away. Jihoon buries his face in the elder's neck as their hips are pulled together, a small moan slipping past his lips as Joshua presses his lap against his. "Tell me you've missed me."

Jihoon's small body jerks with a laugh. "I'll miss you more if you stop talking and—" 

Joshua shuts him up when he takes his chin in his hand. "Baby," he says, softly, but with just enough tone to sound like a threat. "Haven't you?"

With a little whine, Jihoon can feel his yielding come over and he wraps his arms around Joshua's shoulders to pull him impossibly closer. "Yes, hyung."

Joshua leans down to kiss him, hands finding every inch of his skin to touch before they go to tangle with the drawstrings on Jihoon's shorts. "How much?" he asks, his nose bumping the latter's as he speaks. 

Jihoon's little outbursts are getting louder, his moans starting to bounce off the bathroom wall. 

"Shh," Joshua coos softly, urging Jihoon to lift his legs as he pulls his shorts down his thighs and onto the pile with his shirt.

"A lot," Jihon whispers, his breath shaking as Joshua's palm finds his bulge and presses it. "It's been—"

"—a while right?" Joshua kisses Jihoon again, still softly (a factor he knows will torture the younger) and using his fingers diligently to tease his length tucked away in his underwear.

"You've neglected me."

Joshua pulls away and snorts a laugh at his boyfriend. "Hey, it's not always my job to initiate," he retorts, playfully and simply slipping off a character like it were a cloak. "You're always saying you're too busy."

"You're the one who's always out when we have free time!" Jihoon snaps back, folding his arms as Joshua tries to cover his mouth.

"Shhh!" 

"You 'shhh!'" He shoves his boyfriend's shoulders. "Shut up and fuck me."

Joshua rolls his eyes, hands going back to Jihoon's underwear. "When did you become such a handful?"

"Maybe it was the last time I actually had sex—"

Joshua pulls off Jihoon's boxer shorts with little caution and, like the light switched had been flicked again, Jihoon gasps and shivers as his shaft is taken in Joshua's hands. 

"Hyung," he whimpers softly, hands grasping the edge of the counter as Joshua retrieves the one-use packet of lubricant from his back pocket. "Your hands are cold."

"They'll warm up, baby." Joshua lays the packet on the side for the time being and lewdly spits in his free hand, working that one up and down Jihoon's member. "Put your hands in my hair."

Jihoon complies instantly, his delicate fingers reaching up and tugging through Joshua's freshly dyed locks. He sighs blissfully, edging his hips back and forth as Joshua's lips connect with his unblemished neck. "Hyung—"

"Shh," Joshua urges again. "You need to be quieter, angel." Still, he sinks his teeth into the slip of sensitive skin along Jihoon's shoulder and has the audacity to laugh at the latter twitching in his hand. "Baby boy, you'll give us away."

"Shut up." Jihoon's heated body connects with the mirror behind him and his chest starts to heave the quicker Joshua's hand works him. "Hnn—Hyung..."

Joshua's teeth bite and gnaw at Jihoon's pretty pale neck, leaving a string of big red blossoms stark against his skin. "Hm?" he hums, sighing as Jihoon's nails dig into the nape of his neck. "What?"

"Like that." The words barely fall from Jihoon's lips, but Joshua's mouth curls into a smile.

"Like what?" He goads. Faintly, he takes his thumb and drags its nail around the sensitive tip of Jihoon's dick. He watches in triumph as Jihoon's whole body quakes, his legs tensing and a long moan passing his lips. "Like that?"

"Like t-that..." The latter scrunches his face up. "Hyung, please—"

"No," Joshua chuckles softly. "Not yet, baby."

"What else?" Jihoon whines like he's about to cry.

"You were just cursing at me for not fucking you soon enough," Joshua begins. "And now you want to finish without even getting my cock in you?"

Jihoon noticeably shivers, wetting his lips and looking at his partner with pleading eyes as his hand slows around his length. "I'm desperate," he admits, cheeks flushed and chest already flushed enough. 

"I can see that."

"Please don't tease me a lot." Jihoon swallows thickly, shuffling on the counter to lean closer to Joshua's lips. "You can do whatever you want to me later," he says.

"Is that a promise?"

Jihoon sighs. "It's an 'if you don't get your dick in me right now, I'm gonna—'"

"There he is." Joshua drops Jihoon's member against his thigh and uses both of his hands to cup the latter's thighs, hoisting him up to wrap his legs around his waist. "Tell me more about what I'll get later?"

Jihoon easily hangs off Joshua's body, biting his lip and looking down at the elder. "Whatever you want. That bandanna you've been wearing for stages?" Joshua quirks his brow in curiosity. "That. Tie me up, hyung, g—" He whimpers. "—gag me. You can fuck me as hard a-and as long as you like. I'll come when you want me to, o-or I won't at all. I just need you right now, Hyung, please. Just now, please, fuck me."

Joshua rolls his lips together and turns so he's able to sit against the counter. He settles, so Jihoon is perched on his lap, knees either side of him, and reaches for the lubricant still sitting on the side. He opens it, tearing in the packet with his teeth and being careful to collect the contents of his index finger before tilting his chin up to Jihoon, reaching a hand around and—

Jihoon takes a sharp inhale in, hands planted firmly against the mirror glass. He lets his breath out in a long sigh, Joshua using his free hand to grab at the skin of his behind while feeling Jihoon's knees tremble. He works his index finger inside the younger, careful yet correct in preparing him. He pulls his digit back, coating it again in addition to a second and returning, drinking in as Jihoon hums and whimpers with the movement.

"I should've worn a plug," Jihoon whispers faintly, hands coming back to Joshua's hair to tangle in.

Joshua snorts, smiling as Jihoon jitters when his fingers reach deeper. "Good luck going through turbulence with that. And besides," he shushes Jihoon again as he manages to slide the third digit in. "I love taking care of you like this."

"Oh, don't start that now," Jihoon groans through strained teeth. "Don't go sappy. Save it for when I'm cleaning your cum from my ass."

Joshua brings his hands back and rests them on Jihoon's hips. "That alright?"

Jihoon nods, grabbing the lube from beside them and uses the last of it to spread over Jisoo's cock. The elder sits back, pulling Jihoon's abdomen to his chest and helps guide his length so Jihoon can comfortably start to sink down. "How—hmm... How long have we been in here?" 

Joshua, his breath getting caught in his throat, shakes his head. "I don't know, ten minutes."

"How long until it gets suspicious?"

"Baby, it was suspicious when you grabbed my dick in business."

Jihoon's fingers dig into Joshua's shoulders as he lowers himself onto his partner. Head rolling back, he chews his already beaten lip and lets his needing body adjust. Joshua can see the way his chest fills with air, letting it out slowly with calm, lamented breaths. Joshua runs his hands up Jihoon's back, soothing his skin as the latter leans his head on his shoulder. "Hyung," he whispers.

"Yes, baby?"

"Your dick is big."

Joshua splutters out a laugh, sighing as Jihoon's pink lips grin at him. "Shut up and ride me."

"Say please."

_"Jihoon."_

Jihoon lifts his hips up and works them back down slowly, hissing and squeezing his eyes closed as the drag becomes smoother and easier. "God..." Jihoon takes Joshua's hand in his and guides it to his length, whining at the contact. "Hyung."

"Easy..." Joshua purrs. His thumb rubs Jihoon's red tip, tugging to the rhythm of the latter's hips, gradually getting quicker and quicker as Jihoon's breath starts to stutter into long moans and gasps.

Joshua chews his lip, every rise and fall of Jihoon's hips against him, curling a coil of hedonism in his gut. He rests his head against the mirror and keenly watches the boy straddling him as his presses become loud from the contact of their skin. 

"Shua—" Jihoon's hair bounces as he rides Joshua's hips as fast as his bijou body will let him. A sheen layer of sweat glistens over his skin, his throat closing the deeper he feels his hyung in hin. His knees shake, his back curves, his nails scrape down Joshua's chest as he tries with all his might to not throw his head back and cry out in rapture.

Joshua pulls his body close, hands grasping at Jihoon's hips the more the latter strikes himself. He watches as Jihoon's body quakes, face contorting in ecstasy as he jounces against his lap.

"Hyung—"

Joshua has to silence Jihoon with his hand cupping around his mount, bringing their chests together to whisper, "Shh, baby. You need to be quieter."

"Hyung—hyung." Jihoon rolls his lips together, hands coming to cup Joshua's face as the elder pulls his hand away. "Fuck, there, you were just there—"

Joshua tightens his arms around Jihoon's torso, securing his legs around his waist before he lifts the younger with ease. He turns, rests Jihoon's body against the counter and starts to work his hips in and out, in and out. A whine sounds from Jihoon's throat the faster Joshua thrusts in, fingers coming to thread through his bleached hair, legs shaking as Joshua lifts one over his shoulder.

"Baby," Joshua groans, lewd slaps filling the bathroom while the elder secures his grip on Jihoon's hips. 

Jihoon's chest starts to heave. He can't keep his hands still: tugging at his own hair or pawing uselessly at the condensated mirror. He watches the way the perspiration shimmers over Joshua's skin, his hair sticking to his forehead, and swallows down the long groan threatening to spill from his lips. "There!" He gasps, moaning as Joshua's palm again comes down to silence him.

"I mean it, baby," his partner whispers through his snapping hips. "Quiet." Jihoon thinks he could come from that voice on its own.

Jihoon breathes heavily as Joshua goes for him just a little harder, grabbing the elder's arm, scratching down it in warning. Muzzled, Jihoon's hands become his voice, clawing and smacking Joshua's skin as he feels the elastic inside his gut snap. He comes in ropes, hollowing out with a muffled moan and white painting both their bodies. 

Joshua finally removes his hand from Jihoon mouth, replacing it with his lips as he continues to drive his hips into his boyfriend. Jihoon barely gets a chance to calm down before he's tightening around his hyung, out of breath, watching his brow furrows and his lip starts to spec with blood from his teeth around it. Keeping quiet was just as hard from him as it was for Jihoon.

"Hyung..."

Joshua visibly twitches at the title. 

"Hyung, you know I want it," Jihoon breathes. "Come in me, hyung, please."

Joshua's hold tightens on Jihoon's thigh, groaning quietly into his skin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jihoon's voice wobbles the harder Joshua fucks into him. "Make it look like you fucked me good."

Joshua lets out a weak, reserved moan and closes his eyes as his thrusts stutter. With Jihoon's legs still hooked over his shoulder, Joshua bears his teeth into the younger's plush calf, relishing in the hiss pulled from Jihoon just before he doubles and, with a sigh, releases into him as he asked. "Fuck," he chokes, one knee buckling and leaning against Jihoon's limp, fucked out body on the counter. 

There's a moment of silence between them, filled with their shallow breaths and Jihoon running his fingers through Joshua's hair before he groans. "You're sweaty. Get off."

Joshua snorts a laugh and raises himself to his arms. "I'm so glad I'm romantic enough for the two of us." He looks at Jihoon with a smile and laughs as the latter rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss him never the less. 

In the midst of wiping each other of sweat and collecting their discarded clothes, three sharp knocks sound from the door. Both Jihoon and Joshua freeze, exchanging a look of panic before they simultaneously utter, "Occupied."

"Oh, way to give it away, guys."

They share a sigh of relief as the familiar voice of their bandmate floats through the door.

"Mingyu," Joshua says. "Hold on a second."

Hopping off the counter, Jihoon tightens the drawstrings on his shorts before turning to wrap his arms around Joshua as he does up his belt. Perching on his tiptoes, the younger presses his lips to Joshua's, hands cupping his red cheeks as he smiles. "I love you."

Joshua glows as he holds Jihoon's waist tentatively, kissing him again and replying, "I love you too."

"Yeah, can you guys, like, hurry up?" Mingyu interrupts again. "I kinda really need to go."

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is a thing i made. i've been in a real bad writing slump for like 73873778 years so don't expect much from me for a while but uh happy sunday, i hope you enjoy this, let me know what u think, ily all good day ^^
> 
> tumblr: shuantics  
> twt: vanfaheys


End file.
